Story of Two Seasons: The Adventures of Minori and Kotori
by Trinitysquared
Summary: All it took was one stray pamphlet for Minori's dream to re-emerge from the shadows: becoming a farmer! But what about her sister, Kotori? When she gets dragged into her sister's new life, things change drastically. From meeting new friends, to learning new skills, experiencing loss, and maybe even falling in love, these sisters will live life like they never have before.
1. Yay, it's starting!

**Hello everyone! So, I have this new fanfic idea that may or may not continue, depending on my inspiration and your interest or lack there of. See, I am absolutely in love with Story of Seasons, and I got this great idea due to my indecisiveness. I couldn't choose between two of the bachelors, so I made two files and am now currently dating both of them :P the bachelors in this fic are still pending (so is the name of this fic), but I have an idea of who will be with who. Anyhow, I hope you enjoy this, it's kinda ramble-y but I like it. **

**Also, I'm just gonna put this in the Harvest Moon category for now, even thought I know TECHNICALLY it's not a Harvest Moon game, (but it totally is) so, yeah, just to clear any confusion.**

**And for those who are wondering about "I never thought I'd see you again" I am not giving up on that series yet. It's taking some time getting the next chapter written, so I appreciate your patience. **

**Please review if you'd like. **

* * *

"Junk mail, junk mail, more junk mail, ooh, a coupon for coffee cream! Better save that one!"

Rummaging through the mail was a daily task for 24-year-old Minori. With her older sister, Kotori, still at work at this hour, it was something that passed the time, even if for only a short while. Minori and Kotori had lived together in their small apartment in the city for almost 3 years now, after having graduated from school, and now living out their lives in the adult world. Kotori was content with the life she was living, being a zoologist and a professor at the city's main university, but Minori was starting to dread every day life, especially since it was winter, since she hated the cold. She herself majored in biology, but so far she had only managed to get a menial office job; so much for that diploma.

Biology wasn't her first choice in schooling options, but it was the only one her parents would accept. The field that she wanted to study was literally in the fields: farming fields to be exact. Since she was little, running a farm was all she wanted to do. She owned more farm animal toys than dolls, studied the process of growing tomatoes and attempted to grow them in her back yard, and even tried creating her own fertilizer formula! Needless to say that her dream was not accepted by anyone in her family, and she eventually hid it in the back of her mind to focus on things that her parents would approve of. But there was always that lingering want, to just get away from the city and try to pursue her dream. If only she had the chance…

And just like that, fate had an answer for her.

Her hand stopped on a pamphlet, simple in design, but that wasn't what caught her attention. It was what was written on it:

_"New Farmers Wanted! Join us and help Oak Tree Town grow as you work the land!"_

She moved the pamphlet from the rest of the mail and looked at it. Flipping it over to the other side was a form to fill out.

"I… I don't believe it… This is my big chance!"

Springing from her seat, she ran over to the cordless landline and called her sister's work.

"I'm leaving a message for Kotori. Can you please tell her to come home right away? It's very important! Oh, and tell her this is from Minori!"

Letting out an excited squeal, Minori jumped.

"I can't wait to tell Kotori!"

* * *

"Absolutely not."

"B-but Kotoriiiii~"

Minori pleaded before her older sister, still in her work attire. Even without the lab coat, you would be able to tell that she worked in a highly praised and intelligent field. It was her poise and sophistication that would tip you off, not to mention how much more composed she was, unlike her sister.

"I thought you gave up on that silly dream years ago."

"Y-yeah, but only because mom and dad didn't like it! But we're adults now, so we can take this chance!"

"What do you mean "we"? I'm not going anywhere."

"Ehhh~? Why not?"

Kotori sighed. "Unlike you, I'm perfectly fine with my life. I have a wonderful career, budding prospects and good friends."

Ouch. That's gotta sting.

"Y-you don't have to be so mean about it! I'm only suggesting it anyway!" Minori showed the form to her sister.

"It says here that only one person will be chosen for it anyways. I don't have much of a chance even if I did fill it out."

"Exactly."

"But…"

Kotori looked up, and saw that same face her sister made almost 10 years ago: the face she made when her dreams were crushed.

"Even if I don't get accepted, I still want to try. Farming is something I've always wanted to do. Even if I end up terrible at it, I'll work hard at it. I keep going even if I feel like I can't. That's how bad I want to be a farmer!"

Kotori felt a pang of shock run through her. She was surprised at how assertive her sister was being. This wasn't like her at all. Or, was it? Was this the Minori she had hid away?

Minori was on the verge of tears. Having to talk about her passion after hiding it away for so long brought up so many emotions.

"Fine."

She looked up, not sure if her heard her sister right.

"You might as well try, I guess. Like you said, you're an adult now."

Minori's face changed into a huge smile.

"Thank you Kotori!" She hugged her sister gleefully.

"Just don't expect me to come running when you need help. This is all on you now."

"I know!"

She took a pen and began to fill out the form, vigorously but carefully answering each question. Kotori sighed and began to make dinner, but every now and then she would glance over to her overly excited sister, trying to rack her brain for answers, and she would let out a smirk. Despite their differences and the ongoing conflicts between the two, they could easily get along. Like ying and yang, peanut butter and jelly, stuff like that. Basically they were each other's other half.

As Kotori set the table for dinner, Minori had finished filling out the form, and was rummaging around for an envelope. She would have to buy a stamp later.

The tow of them engaged in a conversation over dinner about how one of the animals at Kotori's work had almost escaped, if it weren't for her luring it back into it's wild life space. Minori laughed so hard tears came out of her eyes, and Kotori simply spoke and nodded.

A week later...

"Kotoriiii~!"

Minori dashed into her sisters room, clearly excited. Kotori was writing some thoughts in her brown patent leather notebook, something she always had on her.

"Minori, I've told you many times knock before you come in-"

"But this is important! I got a letter, and it's from Oak Tree Town!"

Kotori looked up from her notebook, seeing her sister with an intense but nervous expression.

"Are you going to open it or stare at it until you explode?"

"I wanted to wait for you! This is really important and I want you to be here with me, good or bad."

Kotori looked at her sister before sighing. She always seemed to know what to say.

"Alright, lets have a look."

Minori nodded before carefully ripping open the top of the envelope, staring intently as to not rip the paper inside. Once that was done, slowly she took out the page, hands shaking, and open it one fold at a time. Then it was silent. Minori had stopped shaking. Her eyes were glued to the paper in her hands.

Kotori began reading it for herself, and before she could get to the part where Minori was reading, a loud cry escaped from her.

"GAH!" Kotori jumped, fightened.

"THEY CHOSE ME! AHHHHH!" Minori jumped up and down, ran around their floor, even showing the letter to a few of their neighbours before Kotori dragged her back into the apartment.

"Sheesh, you always have to make a scene don't you?"

Minori wasn't listening; her mind was somewhere else. All she could think about was the new life she was going to embark on.

"Kotori," she hugged her sister tightly, "this is the best day of my life! I'm so happy you're here with me to celebrate it!"

Kotori looked down at her sister, befuddled, but returned her hug.

"How about we order in tonight? My treat."

"Yesss~! Ooh ooh, how about Thai food from that place down the street? They have really good Pad Thai!"

"Whatever you want, really. You're a farm girl now."

Minori simply smiled, but there was an air of cheekiness to it. Kotori raised an eyebrow before dismissing it and walking to grab the landline. Fining the takeout menu, she placed their order.

"…30 minutes? Alright, thank you." She hung up. She was about to place the phone back on its port, when she noticed something. The acceptance letter was laid out on their small table, but there was something at the bottom. She didn't get to finish since Minori had that outburst. Placing it down, she picked up the letter and read the bottom.

She read it over two more times to make sure she wasn't reading it wrong.

_"We, the people of Oak Tree Town are excited to welcome __**both**_ _Minori and Kotori to our humble town."_

"MINORI! WHY IS MY NAME HERE?!"

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Story of Seasons or any of its characters. Credits to their original owners._**


	2. Kotori confronted

**Hey guys! So inspiration has blessed me, and you, with another chapter! Yay! I hope my inspirational juices keep flowing, and I keep this story alive.**

**Enjoy and review if you'd like!**

* * *

"Here are the records from the last test Kotori."

Kotori looked up to see her co-worker, and one of her friends, Maika.

"Oh, thank you."

She took the papers and began looking through them. Maika sat down next to her as she read them.

"So, I heard about the farming situation with your sister." She giggled.

Kotori looked up from the papers.

"H-how did you hear about that?"

"Well… your sister phoned me a couple days ago."

Kotori smacked her forehead. She knew her sister would pull something like that.

"It's seemed like she wants me to change your mind-"

"Well that's not going to happen."

Kotori swiftly cut her off. A brief silence surrounded the two of them in the dimly lit office space.

Maika thought for a bit before asking her next question.

"If you don't mind, did something happen between you two?"

Kotori stared at Maika.

"It's my sister, what do you think?"

"Ahaha, I should have guessed."

She leaned in closer to Kotori.

"Wanna talk about it?"

Kotori merely shrugged her shoulders. Normally that would be taken as a sign that she was being brushed off, but Maika knew Kotori too well.

_"3,2,1-"_

"Well, if you really must know, then I'll tell you."

Maika giggled. Even though quiet and reserved, Kotori would never pass up the chance to rant about her sister.

Kotori swivelled her chair so she would be facing Maika.

"I guess I'll start at the beginning. You know already that she put down my name on that application without my permission. Well…"

One week ago…

"I can't believe you signed my name on that stupid application!"

Minori flinched.

"For one I told you specifically I wanted nothing to do with this, and what do you go and do? Exactly that!"

"B-but Kotoriiiii-"

"No! Don't you "B-but Kotoriiiii~" me! This is your entire fault. Now this town of nobodies' thinks I'm actually coming there to farm with you!"

Kotori let out a frustrated growl. Minori grew frightened; her sister could get pretty scary when angered.

"You're unbelievable, you know that? I think for once you can actually do something on your own, and then I find you've dragged me into it! You haven't gown up at all!"

Minori was on the verge of tears.

"B-but Koto-"

"What?!"

Minori flinched again, tears beginning to fall from her eyes.

"What, could be so important, that you need to interrupt me, while I'm scolding you?"

Minori whimpered.

"I-I… I just… I thought it'd be a good idea-"

"Why would you think this was a good idea?"

"Because I'm still worried about you Kotori!"

Within seconds all of Kotori's rage flooded out of her.

"It's just… even though things have gotten better for you… I still… I still think you're hurting."

Kotori didn't speak.

"And no one would blame you if you were! That way I thought, if you came with me, for a change of scenery, it could help you get over Jer-"

"Shut up."

Minori went quiet.

Kotori walked past her frightened sister towards her room.

"…Never bring that up again."

And just like that the argument, and the door, was opened and shut closed.

"…Kotori…"

Back to the present…

"And I've been giving her the cold shoulder ever since."

Maika nodded.

"…Do you know when she's leaving?"

"Yeah, tonight. She'll be gone before I get home."

A silence rose between the two once again. Kotori went back to flipping through the pages. Maika wanted to say something, but was hesitant because she knew Kotori wouldn't like it.

"Uh…"

Kotori looked up.

"Yes? You look uneasy Maika."

"W-well… I think your sister is right."

Kotori looked wide-eyed at her friend, angered and hurt.

"Maika!"

"Just hear me out alright!" She looked to her lap with her hands folded. "It just seems like ever since, well, that, you've been solely focused on your work. I don't think you do anything now a days but eat, sleep and work."

"That is untrue!"

"Is it? Just yesterday I asked you to get coffee during our break, but instead you worked right through it. And there was that time when Kourin and Lily asked you to got to that fundraising event, you told them you had to finish a paper."

"It was due soon."

"I remember that paper, and it wasn't due for another week. Besides, with your work ethic you could have finished it when you got home! Don't you see Kotori? You're burying yourself into your work, without realizing you're still sad! I mean, when was the last time you hung out with someone outside of work, or went to a movie or to dinner or something?"

Kotori just stared at Maika, speechless.

Realizing what a fuss she had made, Maika cleared her throat and stood up.

"Well, I need to get going. Speaking of dinner, I've got a reservation at 8:45. I would ask you to come, but I already know the answer." She bowed and turned to the door.

"See you later."

She closed the door, and it was once again silent in the dimly lit office.

Kotori soon went home after that, she couldn't concentrate.

As she walked along the paved sidewalk, city lights glowing around her and people walking alongside her, Maika and Minori's words rang through her head.

_"It's just… even though things have gotten better for you… I still… I still think you're hurting."_

_Don't you see Kotori? You're burying yourself into your work, without realizing you're still sad!_

"Are they right? Am I still hurting? Even though that happened almost 3 years ago- Oh stop it Kotori, you're letting them get to your head-"

A couple, laughing together as they shared a meal interrupted her thoughts. She looked over to see them, having a wonderful time. Then the man suddenly got down on one knee. Kotori's heart waivered. She immediately rushed home.

When she got to the apartment, she unlocked the door, and sure enough she was alone. Minori had left a note on the fridge, saying she had left already. Kotori stared at the note for a little while before opening the fridge and pulling out an apple.

"Am I really regretting not going with her? That's silly, I mean, I still have work to do here, and even if I did want to go, which I'm not saying I do, I have no way of knowing where to go-"

That's when she saw a piece of paper lying on their small kitchen table.

"Hm? What's this?"

She picked it up, and had to reread it twice.

"Wait, what is this?" She looked back to the note on the fridge, and flipped it over.

"Huh. Sometimes I don't give you enough credit Minori."

The next day…

"Wow!"

With luggage in hand and a bright smile on her face, Minori stared in awe as she looked up at the sign before her.

"I finally made it to Oak Tree Town!"

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Story of Seasons or any of its characters. Credits to their original owners._**


End file.
